monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MH3: Monsters
The List should definately be expanded because these monsters are amazing.AkamulbasX 21:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Have you seen the video? It's pretty exciting. Just wish there was one with amazing quality. PitchBlack696 (talk) 22:14, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I Have Seen it. Over 20 times its just got me so excited. Especially the Sea serpents. They look like a really good challenge especially the larger species. The New bird is probably the strangest out of all of the new monsters that are confirmed so far. It looks kinda like a Magnificent Frigate Bird. And I am assuming only the males have that red throat sack.And they deleted the only one with a high quality because of copyright infringement or something. But this game is definately something to look forward to in the future.(since the website says it is coming out in 2009.)AkamulbasX 22:31, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Oh Yeah and people have been saying that the unnamed sea serpent is actually related to fatalis. To be honest it doesnt even look like a fatalis so maby there should be a completely new category in the Monster Types article for them.AkamulbasX 22:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) The monsters look pretty interesting. I'm rarely here, but this is really good news, so I wanted to upload all the pictures and organize em into one page. Getting pictures of the other monsters will be a little troublesome though. PitchBlack696 (talk) 23:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I will tell you one thing, I cannot wait till a more detailed version of the new trailer is released. And I can't wait until the game actually releases in 2009.AkamulbasX 20:15, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I still want to see more old monsters brought back. I also hope we find more as the game has been played a little more.Fortuan 16:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) yeah lets just hope for updates... -Varna Man i cannot wait till this game comes out in te us april 20 2010... the graphics and what i know from past mh have realy got my adrenalin pumping ^_^ the tention is high XD The boss monster section REALLY needs to be more standardized. Information for all monsters should include the weakness chart and image, a difficulty/badass poll, and a video. Right now, every monster has different amounts of information. Why does the wiki say NONE of the monsters eat meat? This is entirely untrue. I have seen the following monsters eat my meat when they are hungry and drooling: Qurupeco Royal Ludroth Barroth Barioth Lagiacrus I really don't see why all of the monster pages list Meat as "does not work". It does too work. Garuu 03:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Quicklook Monster Chart The chart at the bottom of the Monster page has a number of errors and inconsistencies. For one, it lists blights for some monsters (i.e. Lagiacrus, Agnaktor and Jho), but doesn't list a number of others, like Alatreon dealing ice, thunder, fire and dragon, Rathian/Rathalos dealing fire, etc. Additionally, Ceadeus doesn't deal ice blight, it deals water blight. Come on, that's a pretty horrendous mistake to make. Jhen is given the KO status, despite every single monster being cable of KOing any player. Some of the breaks are poorly listed, as well. Peco's flints and wings are the same break. Uragaan's back doesn't break, its tail breaks, then gets cut. I think the creator of the chart needs to double check all the information on it and edit it. It's kind of sloppy.Nahxela 06:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I have this game and its awsome! (but I hate when I dont have enough time to heal.)